


Dragons from Beyond

by NixKat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Invasion, Dragons, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth has caught the attention of some rather dangerous beings. Will the world of ninjas be destroyed by the claws of alien beasts or can the shinobi turn events to their favor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons from Beyond

The sensors showed a rather small rocky planet orbiting a middle aged star. Its chemical scan indicated a breathable atmosphere and plenty of useable water covering the tiny world. A few signocs less in diameter and the whole solar system would have gone without notice as they passed through this little podunk galaxy. As it was, it was their responsibility to seed anything suitable and give the coordinates to a battleship.

Nimble claws scrambled across keyboards as the deep space cannons aimed. The power dimmed as the cannon’s payload shot off at speeds faster than light towards its target. With their job done the scouting ship left that galaxy to continue to the next one. 

As the seed approached its target it slowed. It was still going fast enough that the outer shell frayed from friction with the atmosphere. While still several miles above the planet’s surface the seed exploded, scattering hundreds of eggs across the planet. Not all of them would survive the rigors of an alien world of course, but only a handful of infiltrators were necessary for a proper invasion.

White eggs pelted the land and plopped into the water, protected by thick metallic shells. The lucky eggs that remained intact drained energy from their surroundings to kickstart the development of the embryos.


End file.
